Learning to iceskate?
by Sakura moonstar
Summary: Sonic is like always running but that morning something rather unexpected happens, what will this lead to?... SonicAmy, TailsCream and KnuxRouge are the couples for now, some may be added. First story uploaded so constructive criticism is very welcome.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters from this story, they belong to SEGA._

_Ok, first story I'm publishing so please be patient with me._

* * *

**Learning to iceskate?**

**Ch.1**

One day, at noon, Sonic was running around the city and saw Amy gardening her rose bushes and decided to stop by to say hello, what made him decide that? He didn't know.

"Hey Amy! What's up?" Sonic said at a safe distance, just in case.

"Oh, hello Sonic. I'm just taking care of my garden. What brings you here?" Amy said, fighting the urge to glomp him and shoo him away.

"You know, just running and came by to say hi since I was around." he saidcoming closer to her since it didn't seem like she'd tackle-glomp or chase him today.

"Ok, thanks Sonic. Nice to see you around." she said cheerfully and continued gardening.

'Heh, I like when she's normal like this instead of chasing me to try to force marriage.' Sonic thought smiling.

"Anything you need help in?" he offered from the other side of the bush.

"Hmm, no Sonic, thanks. Hey, can you stay for a while? I got something to ask you...don't worry, I'm not gonna chase you today, promise" she said chuckling slightly and being careful not to hurt her roses nor say something that might make Sonic run away.

"Okay, you're welcome. Yeah, I'll stay for a while." he said chuckling a bit too.

"Great! Just wait a for a while, I'm almost finished here." she said trying her best not to sound as enthusiastic as she was.

"Got it." Sonic said nodding, now from the shade of a tree.

**~Half an hour later~**

"Sorry I made you wait Sonic." Amy said embarrassed, not having expected to take so long gardening.

"No problem. I like being in the tree's shade anyways." he said calmly.

"Oh, allright. Uhmm, want something to drink?" she said relieved.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Amy. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Err, well...about that, I was thinking..."

**~Two hours later, now 2pm~**

It was really surprising, but Sonic had been trying to understand what Amy was murmuring instead of running like hell away from there when he said what Amy said and Amy wasn't clinging to him like a fangirl or chasing him.

"Please Sonic, lets go iceskating tomorrow.!" begged Amy for the upteenth time making a puppy face and having him look away to resist the beg.

'Damnit, how did I get into this mess?' Sonic thought taking a quick glance at Amy, who now looked ready to cry...now he regretted glancing at her and even stopping by.

"Fine okay, who else with and where?" he sighed not wanting her to cry but without giving her too many hopes.

"Yay! Thank you Sonic, I promise you won't regret it!" she beamed happily "Lets go with Cream and Tails, to the lake since it's frozen. Humm...at four in the afternoon?"

Sonic sighed in relief 'At least she didn't ask to go alone with me' "Allright, let me see if they want to go. At four's ok with me, see ya later Amy." he said and ran off, leaving her alone in her garden again.

**~After running some more~**

When Sonic got home, he was greeted by quite an uncommon sight, in the kitchen was Tails cooking...WITH CREAM!

Cream was one to come with her chao but today Cheese wasn't present, Tails was not someone to like cooking but he seemed more than pleased for some reason.

'Tails is a bit too happy, counting he doesn't like cooking. Hmm...gotta ask later.'

"Umm, hey guys. I'm home, what's up?" Sonic asked a bit stunned.

"Oh, hey Sonic! Welcome home, we're making dinner." Tails greeted happier than usual.

"Oh, hi . I hope I'm not bothering here, is there something you would like for dinner?" Cream said politely but very happy too.

"It's no bother at all Cream, you're always welcome here! Uhm let's see...nah whatever you do is fine, thanks." Sonic said whole-heartedly, he then gave Tails the 'gotta talk to you later' gesture. 'Who doesn't get in the way helps a lot, right?' he thought, so he decided to go to the living room since he was just standing there doing nothing.

* * *

(A/N): Sorry for the bad beginning. I'd appreciate someone pointing my mistakes so that I can get better, but no flames please. Constructive criticism is better. n.n


End file.
